An Unexpected Story
by MADHATTER0409
Summary: This is a oneshot about the mysterious death of Ancient Rome. Warning: Yaoi, so don't click on this story and then complain to me about it.


Okay, so I had this in a dusty file deep in my laptop. This is probably an unusual pairing... but Korea has been around longer than most would have thought so it could work... I found out that there was an ancient Korean kingdom found way before the Roman Empire. Personally, (because it's convenient for my story) I consider the existence of a hetalia character dependent on the people he/she represents. I mean how do you explain Prussia? (That was a rhetorical question. Don't answer it with an answer that will ruin my reasoning for my story or stories...)

Also, I'm a bit biased because I'm Korean... so this is why I even thought of this kind of pairing. That and the fact that I find a character that is considered as almost a legend(Ancient Rome) kind of mysterious. Don't you? (Again, rhetorical question. Only answer if your answer is pleasing... I'm feeling sensitive today...)

I do have a tiny idea in the form of an irritating itch in the back of my head for a big story for this if it goes well, but I doubt it will. So, if you're interested in this kind of story, tell me in your reviews. If not, ...well, I would like it if you reviewed anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is even remotely close to Hetalia... (Seriously, not even a poster or anything!)

* * *

_"_…_please don't do this…?"_

_I said nothing as he__ star__ed at me, his eyes practically begging. I quickly turned away, afraid that I might be swayed by __the guilt and __his pained expression._

_Next to him, Germania glanced at me with pity. I knew how pathetic I __was__. Lying in bed, too weak to move. Dark circles rimmed my tired eyes, and I knew my two friends were pained by what they saw. That's why I want to do this. To end _all_ of our sufferings._

_To stop his tears._

"…_I'm sorry… but I need to do this. My people are suffering."_

"_Then Germania and I will help! Just please don't do this to us…?" I could hear the tremble in his voice._

"…_I'm sorry," that I can't make you stop crying; that I have to leave you like this; that I'm breaking our promise__ to always be together__._

_Tears__ rolled down his cheeks as Germania comforted him with a gentle voice which I've never heard until now__._

"_Shh… It'll be fine. He'll be free of suffering if we do this. Rome will stop hurting."_

_I would find the situation to be__ laughable __if it weren't for the fact that I'm too weak to even laugh._

_Me, the great Empire of Rome, __had __crumbled and __was lying__ in bed, withering away. I had been the most powerful, the most influential, the greatest power of my time and here I am. Lying in my own filth.__ Wilting__. _Dying.

_He warned me.__ My friend who's begging me to live had warned me__ that my own power would be my death._

_I didn't listen. I should have, but I__ was too greedy to do so__. Now I'm paying the consequences._

"_Germania,__" I called to him. "I'm ready."_

_He looked up and __cautious__ly walked over to me, leaving the other__ in the corner __to __stare at me with misty eyes._

_Germania hesitantly pulled out his sword. He looked me over and eyed all the scars that were littered over my body. One more wouldn't matter._

_Everything slowed, at least for me, as the sword __plunged __into my chest, where my heart lay. As blood gurgled up to my mouth, I smiled at Germania, who solemnly nodded his head as a final farewell. _

_I turned to the other__; his tears were flowing freely now. _

_With my last breath, "Don't forget me, Im Young Soo."_

_My eyes were hazy and dotted with black spots, but I was happy to see him nod and say in a choked voice, "Goodbye."_

_I know. I know. What a dramatic and cheesy death, but that was how it went. That was how the great Empire of Rome crumbled into nothing and how its spirit died. I guess I should put this to a__n__ end now. But... there is one thing I wonder about... How will my cute little grandson turn out?_

* * *

_sniff sniff _So sad! WAAAAHH! ...just kidding... I really can't cry. I mean seriously, it's like I have absolutely no tears in my body!

Anyway, any questions; just ask. I'll be happy to answer them.


End file.
